Cosmetic are stored in a variety of shapes and sizes types of containers and dispensers. When the word cosmetics is used, this can mean cosmetics for both males, females and unisex products. When the word cosmetic container means a container used to store lipsticks, compacts, creams, deodorants, perfumes, colognes, nail care products, oral hygiene products, foundations, perfumes, balms, oils, liners, gloss, face primer, eyelid primer, lip cream, lipstick, lip liner, lip plumper, lip booster, concealer, face powder. etc. as well as other items such as lipstick pencils, eyeshadow pencils, eyebrow pens, brushes etc. Generally speaking, there are approximately twenty-eight (28) cosmetic categories of cosmetics, each having its own specific shape and size. In many cases, cosmetic and cosmetic containers can occupy a large amount of space when stored on a counter-top. This can be messy and decrease the amount of space for other items on-top of counters. Many times, with existing cosmetic container organizers, users must unzip pockets, open drawers etc., to have access to a certain cosmetic within a cosmetic container. This can be time consuming and cumbersome. Also, the existing cosmetic organizers having closed pockets, drawers or compartments can prevent a user from seeing or viewing a certain cosmetic or cosmetic container, which can result in a user forgetting about such cosmetic resulting in the underutilization of cosmetics.
For example, U.S Patent Application Publication 2004/0108796 discloses a modular organizing system. U.S Patent Application Publication 2004/0108796 discloses a vertically oriented cosmetic organizer having drawers. These drawers prevent the easy access by a user to the cosmetics. Similarly, U.S Patent Application Publication 2006/0006772 also discloses a vertically oriented organizer also having closures that prevent the easy access to the cosmetics. U.S Patent Application Publication 2009/0320874 discloses a pivoting tray making both sides accessible. However, similar to the above mentioned prior art, the pivoting tray prevents access by the user to at least one side of the tray at all times.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,776,650 discloses a wall mounted cosmetic center. However, a major problem with U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,776,650 is that the present invention is unable to positioned on a counter top. Another problem with U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,776,650 is that a user cannot efficiently store cylindrical containers or cosmetic pencils because such items would fall of the shelves of the invention.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way of organizing cosmetics.